


don't move a muscle

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [22]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Cock Warming, Drabble, Kinktober 2019, M/M, PWP, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Ike's lover Soren and Soren the strategist are two different people.





	don't move a muscle

**Author's Note:**

> ohhh hnnggg i love ikesoren so much...

It’s astounding, how easily Soren can concentrate even through this. When he’s working on strategies, when he’s studying something, when he’s doing anything that requires real focus, he is like an entirely different person altogether, and the Soren that Ike knows from his bedroom becomes a stranger.

But still, to imagine the man who can barely stand a single touch from him, who squirms and whimpers and writhes, who is so sensitive and needy whenever they are alone together and whenever Ike presses one of the buttons he knows so well, being able to withstand this with no reaction whatsoever is astounding. Especially because Ike has a hard time keeping his composure, and he is far more stoic and far less affected by such things.

Soren sits on his lap, no expression on his face as he skims over a map, making notes as he goes, and Ike’s erection is buried inside of him, and Soren carries on as if this doesn’t affect him in the slightest. He sits perfectly still, which at least makes it easier for Ike, who is also faced with the challenge of sitting still.

It’s difficult not to move, and give in to his desires, when Soren is so warm and tight, and all he wants to do is drive up into him, fucking him until they are both panting, until Soren is crying out for him. But if Soren is able to maintain his composure through all of this, then there is no reason that Ike shouldn’t be able to as well.

Still, perhaps it isn’t fair that Soren has something to distract him, while Ike simply has to sit here, cock twitching in his lover’s cunt. He has nothing to take his mind off of every sensation, and though Soren sits perfectly still  _ for the most part _ , he shifts from time to time, and when he does, Ike has to bite his lip, swallowing a groan before it can escape. There is no form of endurance training that he has ever faced that has been even half as hellish as this.

For the most part, Soren takes on an entirely submissive role in their relationship, but when he is working on their strategies, he is an entirely different person. Soren the strategist and Soren, Ike’s lover, are two different people, and if Ike’s self-control were to slip, and if he were to give in to temptation, Soren the strategist would surely scold him. Despite having every physical advantage and despite fucking his lover, Soren, until he was screaming the night before, completely helpless and entirely his, Ike does not want Soren the strategist to scold him, and will do whatever it takes to prevent that.

Even if that means enduring torture like this, biting his lip and resisting every urge to move, because he knows even the slightest movement will set him off. Soren must realize this, because he shifts more and more often, like he’s trying to see just how much he can test Ike’s resolve. It’s terrifying, how much power he can wield against him, and even more terrifying to compare him with the man he spent the previous night with.

There’s no doubt about it; Soren is terrifying, and Ike, against all odds, finds himself completely helpless. Somehow, he will have to continue to endure.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
